1pt2 Nothin' But Trouble
by Lamby
Summary: Two X-Men, the Brotherhood and Gambit are trapped in the mall by a force they cannot see, and that Kitty cannot phase through. It can only spell one thing…nothin' but trouble!
1. 01

** Two X-Men (one OC), the Brotherhood and Gambit are trapped in the mall by a force they cannot see, and that Kitty cannot phase through. It can only spell one thing...Nothin' but trouble! Kitty/Lance, Gambit/OC1, Logan/OC2, Wanda/Toad hints! **  
  
Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Okay, promised myself I'd not write any more Evolution fics 'til I'd finished my Movie-verse fics, but just had an eureka moment for this, so here goes nothing! Loose sequel to Female of the Species, but no need to read that one to understand this I promise. Doesn't mean you shouldn't bother though! Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 01  
  
It was nighttime in Bayville. More than that it was the hour before the dawn, witching hour. The worst creatures stalked the night, blurring the lines between mutant, human and truly animal. In the distance a wolf howled, only to be answered by her pack sister at the Xavier Mansion. They sang not of the hunt, but of the simple joy in being pack, of not being alone.  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville slept. Their house was drenched in darkness almost absolute. Above the rooftop the moon glistened full. The only sounds were Toad's muttering in his sleep and the snores of the Blob. Other than that everything was peaceful...  
  
A strange figure dressed head to foot in black walked silently through the house, confident of their stealth abilities. This was nothing to them, literally. Stepping over the body of Toad as he lay face down with his arms by his sides in front of the silent TV, they made their way to Quicksilver's room. The door lock was no trouble to them, a brush of a finger and the door opened.  
  
The white-haired mutant slept shirtless, eyes twitching frantically underneath heavy lids as he dreamt. Magneto's son suddenly threw the covers back, turning over in some twisted nightmare. The stranger froze, wondering if he'd wake. Seconds past, and he did not stir. The infrared camera clicked twice.  
  
Not long after, with the other male members of the Brotherhood treated similarly to Pietro, the solitary figure left the house cheekily via the front door. Only Wanda stirred in her sleep as a car engine revved into life outside the house, but even then she did not really wake...  
  
(Roll credits..........) 


	2. 02

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 02  
  
"You know when I asked you to undertake a surveillance of the Brotherhood's house, this was hardly what I was expecting Blaze." Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath, addressed his most recently arrived team member with a speck of humour in his voice. The slight redhead could only shrug and shake her long curls back from her face as she looked down on the infrared photos on the kitchen table.  
  
"Look at it this way, there's even less going on down there than there is up here Professor." Smiling coyly the Englishwoman pulled out a particularly embarrassing shot of Lance sleeping with his mouth gaping like a guppy. "Maybe if I post 'em up round the mall we can goad them into doing something..." Xavier didn't reply, but Wolverine did.  
  
"The Firefly's right, Charles." He offered whilst pouring himself a cup of coffee. "No news might be good news from where you stand, but from here it smells like trouble. Sooner somethin' happens round here, the better."  
  
"Hey Kitty," Blaze offered as the mutant schoolgirl arrived through the wall with an unexplainable grin on her face. "Wanna come with me to the mall after school and help me post these very important notices?"  
  
Kitty glanced quickly at the assorted photographs, but didn't get chance to reply as Professor Xavier turned on her.  
  
"Kitty, why aren't you down in the Danger Room? Ilehana's training session is due to start any moment, and if I know my daughter she won't take kindly to you being late."  
  
"But I..." Kitty began in her defence, but there was sternness to Xavier Senior's tone that did not broker an argument. Shadowcat sighed and left, walking back through the wall the way she had come.  
  
"Poor Half-pint." Logan sniffed, adding too much sugar to his coffee. "This surprise party had better work out, or she's gonna hate all of us by the end of the day."  
  
"It'll work out." Blaze chirped optimistically. "So long as everyone remembers to forget it's her birthday." She gathered up the copies of the photographs into her arms. "And now I have the perfect excuse to keep her away from the mansion until you've got everything ready."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The grey wolf with black tipped ears snarled silently as she stalked her quarry. Flitting like a ghost from rocky outcrop to rocky outcrop, she closed the distance with belly almost touching the dusty ground. Her prey was so far oblivious to her approach, scanning the horizon with empty eyes, unaware that already she'd crept so much closer.  
  
Ilehana Xavier, or right now as she was better known Vixen-as-Wolf, was the animorphing telepathic daughter of Professor Xavier. But more than that she was a predator, muscles tensed for the killing leap, eyes focused only on her target and not on the watching mutant children or their teachers Storm and Beast. This was a lesson in stealth; in stalking your enemy until you were so close you could see the whites of their eyes. Or rather, in this case at least, the blacks.  
  
She sprung the trap, the holographic enemy not getting the chance to react as Vixen flung herself on him. Her savage wolf's teeth snapped just short of his throat, her weight pinning him down as her wolf claws dug into his shoulders and soft belly. But before she could announce her victory, she felt a whoosh of air behind her left shoulder. She turned just in time to see a large fireball thud into a holographic Colossus and knock him off his feet. Blaze grinned.  
  
"What would you do without me to watch your back?" The redhead held a hand out to Vixen as the shape-shifter morphed back into her human form and accepted the hand up.  
  
Up above in the control room, Hank McCoy addressed the class of X-Men on Ilehana's behalf.  
  
"Can anybody tell me what the lesson here was?" He asked, glancing from Scott Summers to Jean Grey to Kurt Wagner. It was Kurt who replied.  
  
"Don't get on the wrong side of Vixen and Blaze." There was awe in his voice as they all glanced down to where the young women stood side by side. Blaze opened a palm, a fireball dancing there lightly. Their X-Men uniforms were the same blue-black as everybody else's, but with subtle differences. Both young women wore high collars, black boots and gloves, whilst the X- emblem was noticeable by its absence on their shoulders. Instead, Ilehana wore her father's symbol over her heart, black X on a red background surrounded in yellow. A broad yellow stripe ran like a sash over her shoulder in a part-echo of Cyclops' design. Blaze didn't bother with such decoration; her X-emblem was the buckle on her flame-red belt that sat slightly skewed over her hips.  
  
"Hum, perhaps that is a worthy lesson." Beast mused amusedly, "But any further discussion of stealth tactics will have to wait until this evening I'm afraid. You are all running dangerously late for school."  
  
With grumbles and groans the X-Men filed out, Scott in the lead and a depressed-looking Kitty to the rear. Shadowcat couldn't believe they'd all forgotten today was her birthday... Blaze stood over the fallen Gambit hologram, a twinkle in her big brown eyes.  
  
"I have got to get me one of these!" She laughed, turning back to Ilehana.  
  
"You're impossible." Vixen cautioned her friend as they both headed out the door themselves. "Have you seen our Cajun friend recently?"  
  
"He's about." Blaze shrugged, not betraying any emotion regarding the man who'd befriended and deceived her, only to then go against his boss Magneto to save her life. But she also changed the subject swiftly. "So what are we getting Kitty for her birthday?"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Blaze." Ilehana laughed. "I'm already going halves with Logan on the cake!" 


	3. 03

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 03  
  
"I swear, if I have to sit through one more of those...those speeches about humans being so much better than mutants from that cow Maria I'm gonna flip!" Rogue stormed down the school corridor with Kurt by her side.  
  
"You'd think she'd have learned her lesson after the beating Blaze gave her in the mall that time," The German mutant commented. He hadn't been there himself, but he'd heard the tale often enough from Rogue and Kitty. "But it's only made her worse. She even has accused Blaze of stealing her wallet, not the other way round."  
  
"Huh." Rogue had her own ideas about Blaze that she wasn't about to share with Kurt. "Uh-oh, here comes Kitty! Remember don't mention her birthday..."  
  
"What do you think I am Rogue, stupid?" Kurt grinned, shrugging. "Then again, don't answer that!"  
  
"Hey guys." Kitty greeted her friends hopefully. "You got any plans for tonight?"  
  
"I got homework up to my eyeballs." Kurt groaned elaborately as they left the school through the front doors. "What about you Rogue?"  
  
"Err, well I..." Rogue's mind had suddenly gone blank, Kitty looking at her expectantly and Kurt making elaborate 'NO!' gestures behind the pony-tailed girl. "Hey, there's Blaze!" The southern belle had never been so glad to see the redhead pull up in her overpowered silver convertible.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kitty suddenly perked up, "I forgot, we're hittin' the mall! Well, later guys!"  
  
The brown-haired girl sprinted off to the car, gasping in pleasant surprise as Blaze climbed out of the driver's seat and tossed Kitty the car keys.  
  
"Did she really just do that voluntarily?" Kurt gaped.  
  
"Have you seen Blaze drive?" Rogue replied sarcastically, "She actually makes Kitty look sensible."  
  
"Thanks Rogue." Blaze mused, tossing something else, a plastic packet, to the other girl. "Enjoy blowing up these, wont you?" Rogue turned the packet over in her gloved hand, a hundred multicoloured balloons staring back up at her in vivid cheerfulness. "And I expect you to do a good job too..." Blaze was already walking back to the car, waving her hand over her shoulder as she left. Rogue pouted, one hand on her hip as with the other she shoved the packet of balloons into Nightcrawler's hand.  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Rogue griped as Blaze got in beside Kitty and the car sped away from the curb. "I've just about had it with her tellin' me what to do..."  
  
"Really?" Nightcrawler replied. "I think it's a good idea, everyone loves balloons..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Eugh! I cannot stand balloons!" Ilehana grumbled as she set another plateful of party food down on the table. Across the room Kurt, Rogue, Scott and Jean were all out of breath as they sat amidst a sea of brightly coloured bubbles. Out of nowhere one balloon popped loudly, making the normally so confidant Vixen jump a little.  
  
"Yeah, lets call it quits with the balloons hey gang?" Logan advised, putting a calming hand on Vixen's shoulder. "There is such thing as too much of a good thing. Well, what do you think?" Wolverine addressed the Professor, Storm and Beast as they came into the big open plan living space. It certainly was an impressive sight, a banner strung up across the back wall wished Kitty a happy birthday, the sea of balloons covering floor, furniture and Kurt, streamers dressing every banister and curtain pole.  
  
"Its very impressive." Storm mused, smiling. "But if you're not too out of breath with it all, perhaps some of you could lend a hand in the kitchen?"  
  
There were general groans at that from the balloon team, but like the good little X-Men they were they got to their feet and waded off to prepare more food. Jean waved a hand before she left, spreading the balloons about the room with telekinetic ease. Ilehana cringed, eyes angry.  
  
"Easy does it." Logan counselled his friend, patting her shoulder with the hand that remained there. "They're just balloons babe."  
  
**Babe? ** Ilehana spoke in his head, questing as to what he meant by that. Embarrassed Logan dropped his hand, knowing both Xaviers were somewhat amused by his reaction. 


	4. 04

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 04  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Kitty squealed almost as loudly as the car tyres as she braked sharply into a parking space. "That was excellent! Where did you get the money for a car like that anyway?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Was all Blaze would offer on the subject. She reached down under the passenger side seat and pulled out her folder of blackmail material. "Up for this?"  
  
"You bet!" Shadowcat giggled. "But wont mall security have somethin' to say about this?"  
  
"Probably, so don't get caught." Blaze advised, smiling and offering Kitty half the stack of photos and a roll of tape. "Lets go annoy some bad guys!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"There you go Blob," Blaze spoke to the photograph. "You never looked more at home." She applied the last piece of tape with a flourish and stepped back to admire her handiwork applied to the bland side of an unwatched donut stand.  
  
"This all your work, Cherie?" A familiar voice sounded impressed over her shoulder. Blaze turned to smile up at Gambit, holding up her palms as though accused of something.  
  
"I'm not admitting anything." She replied.  
  
"No? It was good work, sneakin' in an' outta the brotherhood house without nobody knowin' you was there." The Cajun folded his arms across his chest and grinned.  
  
"I'm an artist," Blaze enthused with an elaborate wave of her hand. "No risks are too great for my work. Actually, apart from the smell in the Blob's room, I didn't spot any risks..." She shrugged, matching his grin with one of her own. They were interrupted though as Kitty arrived at a run.  
  
"Blaze, you'll never guess whose just... Oh." Kitty saw who it was Blaze was talking to and backed off a step, frowning. "Is he threatening you Blaze?"  
  
"Nah, I was just telling him about the photos of him we've got up at mine and Vixen's apartment." Blaze chuckled as Gambit suddenly looked slightly worried. "Whose just what?"  
  
"Right..." Kitty didn't seem convinced, but she made herself shrug her uneasiness off. "It's the brotherhood, they just got here, an' they're gonna totally flip!"  
  
"Right on time." Blaze smiled cruelly, "The coffee shop will just have put out a new batch of pastries. You coming Cajun?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for anythin'." Gambit grinned again, indicating that Blaze and Shadowcat lead the way. Kitty obliged still scowling, whilst Blaze's eyes were sparkling.  
  
The three of them leant over the balcony railing, looking down on the brotherhood as they marched into the mall. Pietro was in the lead, Wanda flanking her brother to the right, Lance to his left. Toad leapt past them all with ease, cutting in front of a mother and small child and greeting them with a loud "Boo!" The child wailed, the mother scooping her up and running unashamedly from the mutants as Toad cackled. The Blob marched in behind the group, clutching his stomach as it rumbled loudly.  
  
"I'm starved!" The oversized mutant grumbled. "Can we hurry this along?"  
  
"You're always starved Blob." Avalanche grouched, "Why can't you just..."  
  
His words were cut short as Quicksilver stopped in front of him, jaw open and aghast look on his face. On the balcony Blaze accepted a high-five from Kitty as both girls laughed heartily. Lance stormed forward, ripping a photograph of himself down and screwing it up into a little ball. The building shook slightly as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
"Who did this?" Quicksilver asked coldly. Toad hopped over to another section of wall, this time devoted to the greenish mutant.  
  
"Hey, I'm cute even when sleepin'!" He exclaimed. "Watcha think Wanda?"  
  
Wanda wasn't listening, her eyes scanning the crowd that was gathering around the mutants for any sign of who might be guilty of the photographs. The Blob scratched his head absently, reaching out to pull down his mug shot with the other hand. Quicksilver switched into overdrive, running off round the mall as fast as he could, pulling down photos as he went. He'd just started work on the upper levels when his sister's raised voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"There!" Her finger pointed straight at the Cajun and his companions. Quicksilver was on them in a flash.  
  
"You think this is funny?" He accosted Gambit. "When I tell my Father about this..."  
  
"Nothin' to do with me." Gambit mimicked Blaze's earlier gesture, holding up his hands appeasingly and smiling. "But I can't say the same for the ladies."  
  
"Such a gentleman..." Kitty sniped sarcastically as her and Blaze began to back away from the angry Quicksilver, now backed up by his team.  
  
"I think we'd best be going." Blaze grabbed Kitty's wrist and began to lead her towards the steps to the lower level and the exit. Quicksilver cut them off, eyes glinting with anger.  
  
"You scared X-geeks?" He spat as his team fanned out behind the two X-Men.  
  
"In your dreams!" Blaze bristled, opening a palmful of fire threateningly.  
  
"Sorry boys, we don't have time to stop and play." Kitty retorted, grabbing Blaze and dragging her through Quicksilver via her mutant power. The two girls ran towards the main exit as the Brotherhood made to follow. Gambit's hand on Pietro's shoulder stopped the angry mutants just in time.  
  
"Easy. You losers really need to get a sense of humour, or do you t'ink you're ready to take on the X-Men again?"  
  
"But there's only two of 'em." Blob grumbled as Toad nodded sulkily.  
  
"What the..." Wanda exclaimed as she watched Blaze and Shadowcat try and leave. The mall doors slid open normally enough, but as the two mutants tried to walk through them, something violently pushed them back. As though electrocuted the X-Men hurtled backwards across the polished floor, landing in a heap without so much as a scream. Then they were still. Wanda didn't turn as the Brotherhood came to stand besides her, watching with shock plastered to their faces. "That doesn't look good." 


	5. 05

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 05  
  
"That's the last of them." Scott announced with a sigh, looking along the length of table with an air of pride. That sure was a lot of food. Jean placed her plate of snacks down next to his and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now all we need is Blaze to hurry up and bring Kitty home." The telekinetic said with a touch of disapproval in her voice that made Ilehana smile. Absently the animorphing-telepath hoped Blaze would keep Kitty away a while longer, just to wind up Ilehana's old rival Jean a little more.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed, as Iceman froze with his hand two inches from a particularly scrumptious looking cake. "Don't you dare even think about eatin' any of this 'til Kitty gets back!" Bobby dropped his hand back to his side with a sheepish look on his face, turned and walked away whistling.  
  
"Question is," Logan retorted as he ignored the outraged expressions on Jean and Rogue's faces and helped himself to a sandwich. "How long are they gonna be?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Don't look like nobody's home." Toad offered as he waved a hand in front of Blaze's face. With a sudden reflex reaction Blaze's hand reached out and grabbed Toad's wrist, eyes opening but unseeing. "Oops, I was wrong!" Toad exclaimed pulling free as Blaze tried to remember where she was.  
  
"How you feelin'?" Gambit asked, kneeling besides the X-Man to help her to sit up. Besides them Lance was offering the same support to Kitty as Shadowcat coughed and spluttered. At the door Wanda waved her hands frantically trying to use her extraordinary powers to disperse whatever it was that had zapped the X-Men as Pietro and Blob watched.  
  
"Like I've been hit by a train." The Englishwoman replied hoarsely. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't know." Toad shrugged. "One minute you're runnin' away, next you're flat on your backs seein' stars." Blaze ignored the Brotherhood of Mutant's member and accepted Gambit's hand up.  
  
"There's somethin' blockin' the door." Magneto's henchman filled in. "The Scarlet Witch is tryin' to get rid of it, but no luck so far."  
  
"You checked for other ways out?" Blaze asked, walking over to Kitty and helping her friend to her feet. The brunette looked more than a little dazed.  
  
"How we gonna do that without gettin' zapped like you?" Lance asked sensibly. Leaving Kitty's side Blaze walked over to the door where Wanda stepped back scowling to allow the X-Man a better look at the doorway. The way looked clear enough, but something was tingling in the air, making the hairs on the back of Blaze's neck stand on end. The redhead called on her power, launching a fireball as if to pass through the doorway. The fireball slammed into the invisible barrier, for a moment illuminating it with orange flames. "Oh." Lance commented, feeling a little stupid.  
  
"I'm on it." Quicksilver was bored of standing still anyway. He headed off in one direction as Toad hopped off in the opposite one. Blaze looked around, noting how busy the mall was, wondering what on earth they were going to do if they really were all trapped here. But now was not the time to panic, they needed a plan.  
  
"Kitty, can you phase through it, or through the wall maybe? Whatever it is, it might only be blocking the door." She asked hopefully. Kitty tried to stand a little straighter, still feeling a little worse for wear.  
  
"I think so." She replied taking a step towards the door.  
  
"What if it zaps her again?" Lance asked, more worried than he'd admit.  
  
"Guess it's a risk I've got to take." Kitty answered herself, lifting a hand to push it through the barrier with her power. "Aw!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away again quickly. "It didn't work!"  
  
"Try the wall." Blaze was unrelenting; she did not want to be stuck in here. Kitty turned to the wall a few paces from the door and tried again to phase through. This time she didn't cry out as sharp electric pain raced through her arm, but instead dropped to her knees cradling her arm in her other hand.  
  
"It's a no go." Quicksilver was back, a dazed looking Toad by his side. Gambit supposed Toad had run out of things to throw at doorways and thought he'd try throwing himself instead. "Every door and window in the place is blocked."  
  
"Great." Kitty pouted, "It figures you know, this is just the birthday I wanted, really." Blaze shot her friend a sympathetic look and fished a mobile phone out of her jeans' pocket.  
  
"Anybody got a clue what could be doin' this?" Gambit asked, approaching the doorway with an intrigued look on his face.  
  
"No." Wanda grumbled as the other Brotherhood members shook their heads. "I've never seen anything like this."  
  
"Phone's dead too." Blaze grumbled and re-pocketed the gadget. "So no calling for back up."  
  
"Maybe we can bust our ways out." Gambit mused.  
  
"My fireball didn't get far before, but I'll try anything twice." Blaze offered, standing besides him as he too readied his mutant power, ace of spades glowing orange in his hand. But just as they were about to unleash their attacks an authoritative voice rang out behind them.  
  
"Drop the card, mutant!" 


	6. 06

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 06  
  
"I said drop it!" The mall security guard had a hand on his baton, three of his colleagues standing behind him equally ready for trouble. Gambit glanced sideways at Blaze who grinned and nodded.  
  
"Anythin' you say, my friends." The Cajun tossed the card at the doorway as Blaze attacked the force field with a blast of her firepower. The explosion was huge, blinding the security guards as Blaze and Gambit both lifted hands to protect their eyes. When the effects faded, Gambit chucked another card, this time uncharged, at the doorway. It hit the mysterious barrier and slid graciously to the floor.  
  
"What the..." A second security guard exclaimed, stepping forward. The others followed suit, one trying to request backup via his radio that had mysteriously ceased working. Gambit readied another card, eyes narrowing as the Brotherhood stepped in besides him ready for a fight.  
  
"Wait!" Kitty exclaimed, running in between the two sides, holding her hands up at both of them. Blaze remembered she was supposed to be one of the good guys and came to back up her fellow X-Man. "Listen, there's something trapping us all in here, we were only trying to get out."  
  
"Oh yeah?" A guard asked, "Sounds like mutants causing trouble to me. Maybe one of you is blocking the door or something."  
  
"Why on earth would we want to do that?" Blaze asked, meeting the guards' eyes one by one as if daring them to not believe her. "We don't know whose doing this, but you're probably right, it may well be a mutant. If you can keep all the shoppers and staff calm and away from the doors, Shadowcat and I will do all we can to find whoever it is and get them to stop."  
  
"Alright." A guard answered after a brief conference of looks and guarded shrugs with his colleagues. "I don't see that we have any choice."  
  
"Smart man. And don't worry, we can handle this, its what we're trained for." Blaze and Kitty started to move away from the door as the guards deployed themselves to do their thing. Toad sniggered as one of them dared to touch the invisible barrier and pulled his hand away, wincing.  
  
"What about us?" Wanda asked, hands on her hips. "We're stuck here too. Do you expect us to just wait around and do nothing?"  
  
"I didn't expect that you'd want orders from the X-Men." Blaze sniped back, "Though you've obviously not got the brain cells between you to figure out a plan to get us out."  
  
"Blaze and I will solve this." Kitty retorted before Wanda could use her powers on the redhead. "You guys just stay out of our way." And with that the X-Men left as Wanda fumed, arms ramrod straight by her sides. Toad on the other hand was glancing round the mall with a vaguely confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey, where'd Gambit get too?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ilehana?" Rogue asked the blonde as she sat perched on the edge of a table watching over the food table like a hawk. "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure Rogue." Ilehana shook her head slightly as if to dispel whatever worries were festering there. "What is it?"  
  
For a second Rogue glanced around the room, looking from gathered X-Man to gathered X-Man. Logan and Beast were presiding over a card game in the middle of the floor, the Professor and Storm in deep conversation with Jean and Omara. The southern girl didn't think anyone was listening, but you never could be sure in this house. Realising it was privacy Rogue wanted; Ilehana addressed the girl telepathically instead.  
  
**Is this better? **  
  
**Much, ** Rogue responded, visibly relieved as she sat next to Vixen. **Thanks. ** Rogue paused for a moment, Vixen allowing her time to figure out what it was she wanted to ask. **I just wanted to know, I mean if you don't mind tellin' me, how you know Blaze? **  
  
**Long story short, she did some work for me. Why? ** Rogue quickly gathered that Ilehana was not going to spill the beans on her friend just like that.  
  
**It's just that day at the mall when Blaze tackled some girls from school who were lookin' for trouble; she accused them of stealin' Kitty's purse... **  
  
**Ah. ** Ilehana smiled, **And you think it was Blaze who lifted the money? Do you have any proof? ** **No, course not. I don't mean to accuse your friend, really. But I... I just wanna know if I can trust her, now she's an X-Man, you know? ** There was worry in Rogue's voice that the Professor's daughter might judge her harshly over this. She needn't have worried; Ilehana was more amused than offended.  
  
**I know Blaze can be aggravating, Rogue. But she's not had an easy life, trust me, and yeah, she's not always been one of the good guys. But I trust her with my life and I know you can do the same. Even if you don't like her. **  
  
**Is it that obvious? ** Rogue grumbled, flicking white hair away from her face.  
  
**I'm a telepath Rogue, its as obvious as... oh I dunno, pick something obvious! **  
  
**How about you and Jean hatin' each other? ** Rogue asked with a grin. **What's up with that? **  
  
**Again, long story short she's a cow who uses too much hair dye and thinks she own the place. ** Ilehana folded her arms and pursed her lips tightly. **But less personally, it's a wolf pack thing. **  
  
**Wolf pack? ** Rogue was sceptical. She knew Ilehana could turn into a wolf, amongst other animals, but this was a bit bizarre.  
  
**I can also speak to animals, Rogue. ** Ilehana filled in. **I've even lived in a wolf pack for a while. In the pack there's always a pecking order, it keeps it working together as a unit, much like we have here at the mansion. My Dad would be alpha male, the top dog, and Scott would be his second. **  
  
**Not Logan or Mr McCoy? **  
  
**No, I don't think so. But also pack females have their own structure, hence me and Jean don't get on because both of us want to be alpha. **  
  
**So how does that explain why I don't feel comfortable with Blaze? ** Rogue quested, making Ilehana smile at how quick her father's student was.  
  
**Because, much as I know you don't think you have anything in common with little miss perfect, you are her second Rogue. The other girls follow the example the two of you set. And for a long time now Blaze has been my second, she backs me up even when she thinks I'm wrong. So I guess its mine and Jean's fault you don't like her, or maybe its just fate. **  
  
**Ouch. ** Rogue's thought-voice muttered but she didn't expand on it. **Just remember, if Jean and me can work together for the good of the X- Men, you and Blaze shouldn't have any problems doing the same. ** Vixen counselled, a warning growl in the back of her telepathic voice.  
  
**You're not gonna ask me to give her a chance? Try and get to know her a bit? ** Rogue was almost shocked; she'd half expected a lecture.  
  
**What, and repeat all the stuff I got told when I met Jean and knew straight away I'd never get on with her? If you know you know, ** Ilehana stood up and absently dusted off her black jeans. **But if it's any consolation, Blaze hasn't given much thought to you at all since we got here. **  
  
**What, she too busy daydreaming over Magneto's lackey? ** Rogue was even slightly offended. Ilehana actually laughed as she replied out loud.  
  
"The only thing Blaze ever daydreams over is food!" 


	7. 07

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 07  
  
"It's no good, I'm starved!" Blaze complained, "I can't think when I'm this hungry!"  
  
"How can you even think of food at a time like this?" Kitty asked, "We have to come up with a plan to get out of here!"  
  
"Uh huh." Blaze agreed, but her eyes fell longingly on the coffee shop across the way. They did the nicest bagels... It wasn't her fault that her metabolism ran so fast to fuel her powers. At least she never put any weight on, no matter how much she ate. "Any ideas how we spot a mutant in a mall full of people?"  
  
"Well," Kitty began, but was cut off.  
  
"Someone doin' this is usin' a lot of power." Gambit cut in, appearing from nowhere in a whirl of trench coat to pace besides the X-Men. "They have to be doin' it for a reason, they after somethin'... or someone."  
  
The way he said someone made Blaze almost stop dead in her tracks. He thought it was someone after her. Why? Could he see through her that easily, know somehow that she'd never been straight with Ilehana or the X- Men about how bad her past had been, how many enemies she had?  
  
"Oh yeah?" Shadowcat retorted; she'd had about enough of Gambit for one day. "Well you'd know, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "I would."  
  
"So you're suggesting we let them, whoever they are, come to us?" Kitty continued, oblivious to the worried look on Blaze's face. "What if we miss them? When they get what they want they'll lift the barrier and we can all just go home?"  
  
"We need to work out what it is they want." Gambit told the girl with an air of patience. "An' why they haven't taken it already."  
  
"Just give me one good reason why we should listen to a word you say?" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Because he's right." Blaze filled in. She met Gambit's red-on-black eyes uneasily. "I don't trust you, but you are right."  
  
"Oh great," Kitty muttered sarcastically, "Next you'll be tellin' me we need to ask the Brotherhood for help too."  
  
"No." Blaze turned to her friend. "But we do need to watch them." As if to back up Blaze's words of warning, there was a huge crash. The three mutants turned to look back at the Brotherhood. Apparently the Blob had got bored of waiting to be let out and charged the wall of the building. The force of his body weight crunching into the wall had fractured the bricks, sending chunks falling on his head as he sat in the debris looking dazed. The barrier was unharmed, Pietro laughing heartily with Toad at their friend as both Lance and Wanda shook their heads.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Avalanche suddenly exclaimed, eyes rolling back in his head as the building began to shake under the effect of his powers. Kitty was the one to run back shouting at him above the screams of the assorted shoppers.  
  
"Lance no! You'll bring the whole building down!"  
  
"And the barrier with it!" He stated confidently, angry that Shadowcat had interrupted him.  
  
"No, you wont, you'll kill us all!" Kitty pointed out, standing angrily in front of him. "Looks like I'm gonna have to baby sit you pathetic losers after all. If you want to try and force our way out, lets have some sense about it. Blob, can you like grab that bench and try hitting the force field with it?"  
  
The Blob obliged, wrenching a three-seater bench from the foyer of the mall and smacking it full on the invisible barrier.  
  
"It didn't work either!" He moaned, pointing out the obvious. Kitty rolled her eyes and folded her arms.  
  
"Well keep trying. Wanda, can you attack it too without it hurting you?" Wanda nodded, hating to take Shadowcat's orders but knowing someone had to take charge of the situation before the mall really did come crashing down on them. Lance also directed his powers at the base of the barrier, making the earth underneath it quake and shiver. That seemed to have the biggest effect, sending ripples of light up from the ground as it moved. Toad, Quicksilver and Kitty put themselves to throwing anything that could be lifted at the barrier as hard as they could as the security guards kept the growing crowd away from the rebounding objects. Behind the crowd, Gambit turned to Blaze.  
  
"So who is it Chere?" He asked softly. "Whose after you?" 


	8. 08

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 08  
  
"What makes you so sure its me they're after?" Blaze asked as she began to walk away from Gambit further into the mall. She didn't like this one bit.  
  
"You not the only one been checkin' up on your enemies." Gambit replied, following her determinedly. "Seems you a popular figure in the criminal underworld; thievin', sellin' information, blackmailin'."  
  
"You make me sound like a petty crook." Blaze snapped, raising her chin defiantly as she met Gambit's eyes to let him know he'd offended her professional pride.  
  
"Aren't you?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"No." Blaze suddenly became introvert and deadly serious. "I'm much worse than that."  
  
For a moment nothing was said, Blaze lost in her own thoughts and memories, Gambit coming quickly to the conclusion he didn't want to know how much worse Blaze was. After a few moments it was Blaze who spoke first.  
  
"There's only one way to find out. Whoever it is hasn't attacked because I've not been on my own. Time to give them what they want."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The redhead walked alone on the upper level of the mall, well away from the crowds of panicky civilians that watched Kitty and the Brotherhood try and break through the suffocating barrier. Long curls like tendrils of smoke drifted about her as she turned to address every tiny sound, every movement of air. She could feel them watching her, and it made her uncomfortable. Fire oozed in her belly and her palms itched with wanting to use her powers.  
  
"L'assassin..." The word was breathed as an insult; Blaze spun to try and catch a glimpse of the speaker but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"So you're French." She called out sarcastically to the unseen pursuer. "You'll have to give me a better clue than that if I'm to figure out why you don't like me."  
  
"Murderer..." The voice was slightly different this time but the French accent still thick on the words.  
  
"You have me where you want me," Blaze answered. "Why not let everyone else out?"  
  
In answer Blaze suddenly felt a shockwave pass harsh through her body as she walked into a new barrier. Down below in the foyer there was a huge crash as Blob pelted the barrier with his bench-battering ram only to find the barrier dissipated and himself falling forward with the momentum of his swing. There was cheers and applause from the crowd, making Blob blush as he sat in a mess of shattered bench outside. Toad bowed as he let the crowd pass him to leave, glowing in the praise of a little old lady and her friend who thought he was so brave! Quicksilver was already leaving, Wanda and Lance by his side as they stormed off grumpily. Immediately as the barrier fell, Kitty started searching the crowd for any sign of Blaze.  
  
"You comin' Kitty?" Lance was the only Brotherhood member to look back at all.  
  
"I have to find Blaze." She told him, shaking her head. He shrugged and left, and neither mutant looked back at the other again. Kitty pushed her way swiftly through the crowd still unable to spot her X-Man teammate.  
  
"That's better." Blaze muttered as she fought to shake off the effects of being so confined in a small bubble of the electrified barrier. "Who are you? Why do you call me a murderer?" Blaze wasn't sure she was going to like the answer. She was even more unnerved when finally her attackers came into view. They were just kids, twin sisters about Kitty's age. How could they hate her so much? What had she done to them? Filled with dread and self-loathing, Blaze struggled to keep her firepower contained as she waited for the girls to explain.  
  
"L'assassin!" The first girl spat in French, walking right up to the barrier that contained Blaze. "Dis-moi pourquoi vous assassine mon frere?"  
  
"Tell you why I killed your brother?" Blaze translated in shock. "Je ne comprendre pas." She didn't know these kids, didn't know what on earth they were talking about. But her answer wasn't good enough for the second sister, who came up and placed her hands on the very force field her sister had created. As Blaze watched with eyes wide her girl's palms started to glow, then Blaze lost all ability to see or even cry out as she was swamped with pain. Only when the attack abated did Blaze meet the sisters' eyes, confounded by the pain and hatred she saw there.  
  
"Please..." She pleaded in English, "Please tell me what I did?"  
  
"You burnt him alive." The field-making sister retorted, tears in her eyes. "You killed him and two of his friends, in Paris three year ago. My sister, you would call her in English Jolt, and I, Barricade, we have trained our powers ever since to come get you, to have our revenge. Today you die too."  
  
Suddenly Blaze remembered, she'd been sixteen and living in Paris. Three French boys had approached her, threatened her one night. Terrified, not long a mutant, she'd lost control of her firepower for the second time in her life. All three had died; Blaze herself knocked out for hours, as the power flowing through her was too much. She'd been very fortunate to avoid the authorities but now it seemed there was really no running from what she had done... 


	9. 09

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 09  
  
"This is gettin' ridiculous." Rogue moaned after yet again chasing some of the younger X-Men away from the food table. "I know Blaze likes to be fashionably late but really........."  
  
"I guess its time I gave her a buzz." Ilehana groaned, disappointed in her friend. She'd thought Blaze had more respect for the X-Men than to be so late. Concentrating with her telepathy Vixen reached out to where the temperamental redhead should have been. Nothing. "I can't reach her!" Ilehana announced, visibly worried.  
  
"Maybe she's too far away for your powers." Jean advised in a know-it-all fashion. "If you give me a minute I'll go down to Cerebro and........."  
  
"She's not too far away for me." Vixen snapped, putting her emphasis on the word me. Jean scowled and put her hand on her hips, not liking that Vixen was implying she was a better telepath than Jean was. It might be true, but she didn't have to point it out every chance she got. "I can reach Kitty fine!" As if to prove it Ilehana concentrated again and spoke quickly to Shadowcat.  
  
"There's been some kind of trouble." The Professor announced, a second ahead of his daughter. "Kitty doesn't know where Blaze is, only that she was with Magneto's man Gambit a short while ago, and that the Brotherhood was involved too. Ilehana, Logan, Storm, go see what you can do." Ororo, Vixen and Wolverine nodded, heading immediately out of the door and to the lower levels.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Scott asked, hating to be left out of the action. "If the Brotherhood is involved we should go."  
  
"No, Scott, they've already left." Xavier put his fingertips together in front of his face frowning. "And I think the X-Men have done enough to aggravate the Brotherhood for one day. Let Storm and the others handle it, whatever it is........."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jolt and Barricade swapped dark-eyed glances, flicking back dark hair from their faces in exactly the same motion as before them in the electrified bubble Blaze fell to her knees and cried. It was hardly the reaction they had expected from the fiend who had killed their brother. She wasn't even pleading for her life; she didn't make a single sound, just sat there with her shoulders shaking as hot tears ran lazily down her face.  
  
"Stop it!" Jolt finally snapped, French accent thick with her own grief. "We will not change our minds because you pretend to be weak!"  
  
"Who's pretending?" Blaze answered hoarsely. "I am weak, that's why your brother died. I couldn't control my powers. It had happened before and it's happened since."  
  
"I do not accept that!" Jolt screamed, going forward again to push her power through her sister's barrier and into Blaze. This time the redhead did scream, eyes rolling back in her head as her whole body shook with pain. Barricade came to stand by her sister's side, using her power to shrink the force field, trying to crush Blaze to death. Out of nowhere a single playing card drifted through the air charismatically glinting. Both French girls looked at it as it fell between them and the captured Blaze, not quite understanding. The ace of clubs exploded.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**.........And then it just......... Wait! You have to get here now Vixen! Something just exploded! ** Kitty cut off her own report as an explosion wracked the upper levels of the mall. Ilehana winced as panic flooded Shadowcat's mind- voice.  
  
**We're nearly with you. Don't do anything Shadowcat, I mean that! Blaze can look after herself, okay? **  
  
**Alright, ** Kitty replied, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched the smoke rise. **But don't be long. **  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Barricade's barrier protected Blaze from the force of Gambit's attack, but the French twins were not so lucky. Catapulted backwards screaming both mutants instinctively withdrew their powers from attacking Blaze to protect themselves. With an energetic leap Gambit was on them, scowling. He planted a solid boot in Barricade's midriff even as Jolt tried to aim an attack of pure energy in the Cajun's direction. He leapt over the attack, and Jolt hit her sister instead. Both girls screamed, one in pain and one in despair. Turning from Barricade Gambit took another card and raised it ready to throw down at Jolt.  
  
"Stop that!" Blaze shouted, holding out a palm and throwing a ribbon of fire across between Gambit and the terrified French girl. "Don't hurt them!" Gambit looked at her like she'd grown an extra head, but Blaze was not backing down.  
  
"They did all this, took all of us as hostages, and you want me to let them go?" Gambit was incredulous, charging the card in his hand as he turned instead on Blaze. She scowled at him as in her eyes he reverted from a young man who was close to a friend to Magneto's lackey with a taste for trouble.  
  
"I'm telling you to let them go." She argued. "This is nothing to do with you, Cajun. Don't make me make you." Blaze slipped easily into a fighting stance, knowing he wouldn't back off at her say so. Palms open, fireballs danced in each as she stared him down.  
  
"You t'ink you got a chance?" He retorted with cold arrogance. He's just saved her life for cryin' out loud! Now she was threatening him? "Lets do this." 


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Usual stuff, Blaze is mine; Vixen is Corrinth's, the X-Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Scene 10  
  
With the two stunned sisters looking on, the redhead and the Cajun faced off with anger in their eyes. Gambit attacked first, throwing his charged card at her as Blaze countered with a fireball that knocked the card off target to explode harmlessly out over the balcony. Kitty started forward at that, unable to contain herself any longer she just had to know what was going on. Blaze closed on Gambit with an athletic leap, kicking his hand away as he went for another card. Her feet hit the ground as her hand closed red-hot on his wrist, burning him. Her eyes met his as he winced with pain.  
  
"I could kill you right now." She muttered, words hot like Hell itself. "Like I did their brother. But I have control of my powers.........this time." She dropped his wrist, still stood way too close to the Cajun. Her voice was softer again when she next spoke, her eyes telling him that she meant her words with all that she was. "Thank you for the rescue, but you should leave now. Its not your problem, its mine."  
  
Gambit could only nod, speechless as Blaze turned her back on him and walked over to the two French sisters. The girls visibly cringed away from the X-Man as she stood over them.  
  
"Je suis vraiment desole." She told them as sincerely as she had spoken to Gambit, taking a knee by their sides. "Je n'avias pas l'intention d'assassine ton frere." In English she meant, "I am very sorry, I never meant to kill your brother."  
  
"You stopped that man from killing us." Barricade replied, giving Blaze the credit of using English as the Englishwoman addressed them in French. There was a great exhaustion in the girl's words, a bone deep weariness that some how Blaze understood. She knew what it was like to lose your family. "How can we avenge our brother now?"  
  
"Go home," Blaze counselled them. "Live your lives as he would be proud of you for doing."  
  
As both twins realised there was little else now that they could do, Kitty came up to offer Blaze a hand up. As the redhead's brown eyes met her friend's innocent ones, Shadowcat was shocked to the core by the depth of emotion she saw trapped there like fire in a cold stone hearth. In a fluster of activity Storm, Logan and Ilehana arrived, confused and bemused by the scene that greeted them. Gambit was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What happened here?" Storm asked, glancing from the twins to Blaze and back again. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"As it can ever be." Blaze answered, meeting her colleagues' eyes. "Sorry there's no action left for you Logan."  
  
"It's alright Firefly." Logan offered with a shrug. "I know you can handle yourself." He sniffed heavily. "Even if your choice of allies is a bit off."  
  
Blaze smiled at that and linked arms with Kitty. Leaving the twins to make their own way in the world Blaze directed the birthday girl down the stairs and out towards the convertible sports car in the parking lot.  
  
"So who's driving back to the mansion, Shadowcat, me or you?"  
  
"I'm just glad the three of us brought my four-by-four." Ilehana mused as the three older mutants took their places behind the two girls. "As far as I'm concerned, the thought of either of you on the roads in way too scary........."  
  
Kitty and Blaze laughed their agreement as Storm rolled her eyes and Logan put his hand on Ilehana's shoulder. The blonde smiled at him generously and spoke in his head.  
  
**So do you think there will be any food left by the time we get back to the mansion babe, or do you want to stop for pizza on the way? **  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Oh you guys!" Kitty oozed as she finally got to see what the others had been hiding from her all day. Her grin spread from ear to ear as Nightcrawler gave her the step-by-step tour.  
  
"And we have spent literally hours blowing up balloons for you, not to mention keeping our hand off the food all this time!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kitty asked glancing at a chocolaty Iceman with grin. "Some of you better than others I see! Go ahead Bobby, tuck in alright?"  
  
Iceman didn't need a second bidding, and for that matter neither did any of the other X-kids, including Scott and Jean. Professor Xavier sat straight and tall in his wheelchair, pride like a visible aura around him, Storm and Beast. Logan and Vixen were sat very close together, watching everything like hawks. Blaze took Kitty's permission for Bobby to eat his fill as a sign she could openly eat the snacks she'd subtly lifted from the table ten minutes ago. Pity there wasn't more left......... Going to the stereo she frowned, clicked 'CD eject' and tossed the offending music onto the top.  
  
"I don't know whose this is, but it's depressing." She announced. "Hum, this'll be better........." Hitting play Blaze stood straight again, eyes closed and already dancing to the upbeat rock/pop she'd just put on. Only when she opened her eyes did she notice the look of cold distaste on Rogue's face.  
  
"Are you just totally insensitive, or do you do this deliberately?" The southern belle snapped. Blaze froze, Ilehana's voice rattling through her head in urgency.  
  
**Don't you dare upset her, Blaze. She's just a kid who doesn't know the first thing about you. **  
  
**Nobody would want to know the first thing about me. ** Blaze commented, turning away from Rogue without answering the girl. **Or if they do want to now, they wouldn't if they did know; if you follow me? **  
  
**Are you sure? ** Vixen asked as the doorbell rang. Kurt quickly hit his image inducer as Magma went to answer it. **Seems to me there's a lackey of Magneto's who's gone to lengths to find out all he can about you, and still saved your life today......... Again. **  
  
Blaze declined to answer as everyone in the room ooh-ed and aah-ed at the extremely large bouquet of flowers the delivery guy at the door offered Kitty.  
  
"Whose it from?" Jean was the first to ask, going to lean over her friend's shoulder as the males in the room shot each other confused glances.  
  
"It doesn't say." Shadowcat moaned. "Just 'Happy Birthday Kitty'." She sighed, but Wolverine was already walking out the door, sniffing the fresh air. From behind the main gates a green jeep lurched forward to follow the delivery van back down the road. Lance could only hope he hadn't been seen, he'd only wanted to make absolutely sure the flowers got to Kitty on time......... The Wolverine smiled.  
  
(Roll credits.......................................) 


End file.
